


The best love is the kind that awakens the soul;  that makes us reach for more,  that plants the fire in our hearts  and brings peace to our minds

by Italymystery



Series: Galleria [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Galleria [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The best love is the kind that awakens the soul;  that makes us reach for more,  that plants the fire in our hearts  and brings peace to our minds

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50891117418/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
